1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to gardening tools and in particular to a lawn rake with a pick-up head attachment.
2. Prior Art
In doing yard work, there is a need for a device to aid in leaf and debris pick-up, that can be simply and inexpensively manufactured, and allows normal raking until a pick-up position is reached. The device must be simple to operate with the very minimum of effort and time. It must pick up and maintain the debris until a desired location is reached. Therefore, by not having to put a hand on the debris, it will lessen the bodily exposure to insects and spiders that take refuge in fallen leaves and other debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,484 allows pick-up but is awkward in handling and inefficient, as is U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,671.
No device is known, however, that is simple, lightweight, easy to operate, and that aids in the efficiency of time and labor involved with yard work.